


The theater.

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: Elf, Human, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: This story will present a performance about the founding of Akirem.





	The theater.

**The theater.**

In the catacombs of Eltefi Castle, a performance was being prepared on the occasion of the continent's holiday Akirem. There was a theater in the castle and many other places that even Queen Esmeralda did not know.

Esmeralda is elf. She has brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She is wearing a white dress. On her right hand she has 2 magic bracelets in one bracelet holds her bow and arrows. The other bracelet also allows when she wants the clothes she wears to become armor. There's a white dragon for a pet.Only the Phantom knew most of the places in the catacombs and was perceived as a leader by the people who lived there.

Phantom is a human. He has dark blue eyes and short black hair. Phantom is a man. He has dark blue eyes and short black hair. He is wearing a black Frock coat, black pants and a black cloak that can tuck him into a magic bracelet. He has a mask covering the right half of his face. This mask has a sign spades. He wears a kepplinger holdout in his sleeves, which gives him playing cards that explode when he tosses them and there is a chain that he wears over his shoulder and uses it as a whip. He likes to play the organ and play cards and has very good card skills. The Phantom and Queen Esmeralda were at the forefront of the theater, choosing people to play the three most important roles in this play. However, the Phantom failed to find the right people and began to support his head.

– Don't worry about it, you will find a good person for the role. – Esmeralda said with a warm and gentle voice.

– It is not that the reason you feel bad. Because of this show, I had to talk to all the inhabitants of the catacombs, but it was very exhausting to explain, and I saw three of the four aces play with the money from the treasury again. – Phantom said.

– I know this came in handy, but I am very grateful for the work you put in so that everything will be fine when the show starts. – Esmeralda praised sincerely when he heard this, the Phantom felt better and was ready for the next person.

A dozen bats appeared from somewhere. The Phantom and Esmeralda were slightly startled, but quickly regained their composure. The bats circled the price, spinning in a circle that became smaller and smaller, then the bats disappeared and a vampire with long black hair and red eyes appeared. It wasn't just a vampire, it was the vampire king, but his real name was Deyano Blood.

– AHA – Deyano said loudly. – I am King Toll, the most beautiful and gallant of all kings. My word is a law and severe misfortunes await those who disobey.

– Deyano, why do you invade like that and speak with such a voice? – Esmeralda asked in a surprised voice.

– Because I want to take part in this show, because the yeast stage is flooded, a long story. If you refuse, this will happen. – Deyano said, snapping his fingers.

Then a female vampire dressed in a very beautiful and provocative red dress appeared near the Fountain and Esmeralda. She handed a sheet of folded paper to the Phantom. He took it, but found it difficult to take his eyes off the vampire when he saw the note, realizing that things would not be good if the queen refused.

– Your Majesty, if we refuse to let him participate, war will break out. – Phantom said.

She looked at him with a slightly ambiguous smile. – Deyano, why are you doing this? We have good neighborly relations and are at war.

– I just want everyone to see my greatness, but I can't do it. It will take too long to fix my scene. – Deyano said.

– Your Majesty, accept it. He is ideal for the role of King Toll. A conceited, megalomaniac, he considers himself very important, considers himself something great and is somewhat selfish in other words, he is perfect for the role. – Phantom said.

Deyano looked at him defiantly, then smiled and said. – I would have been so offended by the words in other circumstances, but now I will take them as a compliment.

– Well, we've found someone to play King Toll, now we have to find two more for the most important roles in this play. – Phantom said.

Alexia appeared on the stage, looking very angry and panting, probably in a hurry to get here.

Alexia is elf. She has yellow eyes and long brown hair. Dressed with a brown green Tea gown. On her right hand she has 2 magic bracelets. In her first bracelet she holds her bow and arrows. Second bracelet allows her when she asked, her clothes become armor. She also has a white winged lion for a pet.

– I apologize for interrupting you. – Alexia said as she took a breath. – But I have to tell you something terrible.

– Alexia, what happened that you can't catch your breath? – Esmeralda asked.

– What you will hear is simply unnatural. – Esmeralda and Phantom looked at each other in bewilderment. – I saw Charlie in your mother's room and he was trying on her dresses.

Charlie is human. He has dark green eyes and short blond hair. He is dressed in poncho with red, blue and brown horizontal lines and blue pants. Charlie has psychic problems and often has spontaneous movements and bursts of laughter.

Esmeralda was not very surprised by this, Phantom did not want to deal with it and looked at the plans for the show.

– Was my mother there? – Esmeralda asked.

– Yes my queen and the worst part is that she enjoyed it. – Alexia said.

– If my mother doesn't mind, I don't see what the problem is. You know that out of stress and tension, she gave me control. I don't want to strain her further for such things. – Esmeralda said.

– Charlie was wearing your mother's clothes, and you're telling me there's no problem. – Are you serious? – Alexia asked, puzzled by what she heard.

Charlie appeared on stage wearing his normal clothes. He looked around and admired the beautiful scenery, but his attention was drawn to Alexia.

– Alexia, I'd like to ask you something. – Charlie said.

– What, did you come here to apologize for your obscene behavior? – Alexia asked.

– No. – Charlie replied with a smile. – When I saw you, you ran away and decided you were jealous. That's why I invite you to try on dresses together.

Alexia couldn't believe her ears. She fell to her knees and a spotlight bathed her in bright light, and the rest of the stage was dark. Then he said in a dramatic voice. – Why on earth are you punishing me like that? What have I done wrong to have to put up with this misunderstanding? There is no salvation for me.

The scene lit up again, then one of the workers said he had pulled the wrong handle.

– Alexia, you are accepted for the role of Baroness Tiffany ... – The Phantom said.

– I always knew that there was a huge talent in me. – Alexia interrupted him as he bragged.

– But also Charlie was adopted for Baron Bobo. – Complete the Phantom.

– What? – Alexia shouted. – Just because he's wearing dresses and you're giving him a role.

– Yes Alexia. Baron Bobo himself was known for his insane behavior. – Said Esmeralda.

– I don't want to argue. You have to prepare for the role. – Alexia said and left.

* * *

The phantom was in a very difficult situation and decided to rest by taking a walk outside. He didn't do it very often because he didn't like to come out because of the disfigured part of his face. His eyes were still adjusting because he spent a lot of time underground and was not used to the bright light. Suddenly he heard a voice calling to him as he turned to see Alexia.

– Alexia, what do you want? – Phantom asked.

– Phantom, I want to know if you really accepted Charlie to play the role or so I thought. – Alexia said with a surprised look.

– Yes Alexia, Charlie will really be involved. I don't understand why you hate human so much. – The Phantom said.

– I don't hate human. – Alexia shouted. – Listen to me, I accept that they have to live with other races and their quirks now, but Charlie is an exception. He is constantly laughing, making jokes and making me nervous.

– You know that Charlie has mental problems, and that he's doing pranks doesn't hurt anyone. – The Phantom said.

– And the fact that she wears dresses does not impress you. – Alexia asked

Phantom shrugged and looked at her indifferently. Alexia rolled her eyes and shook her head, she knew she had no choice but to play on the same stage with Charlie.

* * *

Charlie was very happy about this and decided to share it with his friend Karunakar.

Karunakar is a Chinese dragon in human form he has yellow eyes and short red hair. He is dressed in black Tai Chi Clothing. It has pale red flakes on the hands, feet and cheeks of the face. He is a master of martial arts and can breathe fire and has weapons that are in a magical bracelet and these weapons are Jian, Guandao and repeating crossbow.He reached his room and knocked, then heard a voice telling him to enter. Charlie entered the Chinese-style room. He sat next to his friend, who was meditating. Karunakar opened his eyes and smiled at Charlie, he picked up a teapot of beautiful engravings and began pouring tea.

– Karunakar, I want to tell you that I got a role in the show. – Charlie said.

– What did you do to get it? – Karunakar asked.

– The story is long and happened by accident. – Charlie said.

– We have plenty of time, Charlie. – Karunakar tried to encourage him.

Retrospection

As I walked down the corridors, I noticed the queen's mother examining her dresses, which were incredibly embellished. I stared for a moment before she saw me.

– Why don't you come in? – She asked me.

I smiled and went inside. We were looking at dresses and he asked me if I wanted to try them on. I refused, but she said I had a lot of feminine features with that blonde hair as well. At first I hesitated, but I didn't want to make her sad, so I started wearing the dresses. I had to admit that I look very beautiful. She's starting to enjoy it and we talked.

I didn't feel very strange in the dress. I'm sure if anyone sees us, they'll think we're talking friends. We talked about a lot of things in common, and then Alexia came in.

– Hello Your Highness, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but who is this lady? – Alexia, who didn't know me, asked.

– Alexia, it's me, Charlie. – I said with a smile.

Her face paled, and she looked at the queen's mother, who was laughing like a child at Alexia's reaction. She quickly left the room, I stayed for a while, then they went to look for her. I found her on stage and offered to try dresses together because the queen mother probably lonely. Most likely, for a long time there was no one to talk to, gossip about, complain about and all the other things, and they chose me for the role.

End of flashback.

– That's how I got the role. – Charlie said.

– I'm very happy for you. – Karunakar said as he drank his tea.

Charlie was about to say something when his left arm began to shake violently. He felt a slight tickle, but he couldn't stop her. Sometimes his limbs would shake and twist without being able to control them, and in other circumstances his whole body.

Karunakar looked at his hand, which kept shaking, and it was clear that Charlie could not control it. – Are you okay Charlie.

– Yes, it's not up to me. Because of my illness, my brain sends signals to muscles I can't control. Sometimes it affects my speech and I say strange things. – Charlie said with a smile.

– I do not understand why you are happy with such a disease. – Karunakar said confusedly.

– Many people have asked me. I accepted that it was a part of me and learned to live with it. Karunakar, happiness is a matter of choice. – Charlie said.

– Happiness is a matter of choice. – Karunakar repeated.

* * *

The day of the presentation has come. The theater was full and guests were waiting for it to begin. Everyone was getting ready to start on time, the lighting, the music and the costumes. Charlie, Deyano and Alexia got ready to start the show.

The phantom came on stage and everyone started congratulating him. He raised his hands and the people stopped. Then, in a deeply emotional voice, he said.

– Ladies and gentlemen, we live in a wonderful place, Akirem. A continent with a history and culture that has been preserved over time. But this was not always the case, once the continent was uninhabited before three great personalities appeared. Now, on the occasion of Akirem Day, I present to you the history of the continent.

First scene

There was a feud between the three that was so great that no one knew how or where it began. These are King Toll, Baroness Tiffany, Baron Bobo. They always quarreled and this seriously affected their management.

The impact they had with their constant arguments was terrible, so they came together to solve the problems or not.

– You are to blame for everything, while I am purer than a tear. – King Toll said.

– Do not make me laugh. The only clean thing in you is the mud in your garden. – Baroness Tiffany replied with a sneer.

– Your shoes are the cleanest place for you, because it is below your level to walk. Ever since you were a baby, someone has carried you in their arms and now you shout when there is no one to carry you. – King Toll replied.

– Excuse me, but I'm the only one here with whom I can't figure out who's sitting? – Baron Bobo asked, and the others looked at him.

– Baron Bobo, don't try to say anything clever, because your head is like a drum. – Baroness Tiffany replied.

– Meaning. – Baron Bobo said confused.

– Drums because it is hollow. – Baroness Tiffany explained.

– If it sounds like it, it's like playing a rusty violin with you. – King Toll said.

– You're serious, you're like a barrel organ. You don't stop bragging and standing out. – Baroness Tiffany said.

– Wait. – Baron Bobo said, drawing their attention. – So if I'm a drum, if you a barrel organ and she a violin, which means we're at a ... musical performance. Can I be the conductor?

– Yes, and at the moment you are conducting a disastrous management. – Baroness Tiffany said in a high heel.

– Is he conducting a disastrous management? Did you look at yours? – King Toll asked.

– I will not accept criticism from a palace jester. – Baroness Tiffany said.

– If you happen to see yourself in the mirror, with all this makeup you look like a circus clown. Tell me how long does it take to paint this horrible face? – King Toll said.

– End, I will not tolerate this, I am leaving. – Baroness Tiffany said.

– I'm leaving too, I don't want to be part of this drama. – King Toll said.

They both left. Baron Bobo stood and looked around the empty room for a few seconds, then shrugged and said. – Apparently the musical performance is over.

Scene 2

King Toll was walking to the front door of his castle. He opened them and they shook loudly and the noise was heard all over the castle. A servant of the king, played by Vespasian, went to him.

– What happened? – Vespasian said as he bowed.

– What happened. – King Toll repeated angrily. – It so happened that I had to negotiate with intelligent people, but instead there were only animals. I just don't see how things will work out.

– I know you don't like your neighbors, but we have to accept them. We can not just be moved. – Vespasian said.

– A great idea occurred to me. – King Toll said proudly. – We will set out in search of new land to settle on, and most importantly, those animals will not be there.

Vespasian put a hand to his face and sighed. He knew there weren't many options, and when the king said something it happened. They headed for the harbor and boarded King Toll's royal ship.

– Full forward to a better place away from those people. – King Toll said.

Scene 3

Baroness Tiffany returned, and as she walked around the castle she kept moaning and shouting as if someone was beating her.

The baroness's assistant, played by Zefira, came to her at once and asked in a worried voice. – Are you ok? Should I call the doctor to examine you?

– Oh, I don't know if I need to be examined by a doctor, but I need a bullet, not a projectile for what I went through. – Baroness Tiffany said with great drama.

– What happened? Zefira asked.

– It so happened that I was in a room with screaming villagers who didn't know how to behave. – Baroness Tiffany said in a less dramatic voice, then looked away. – Aristocracy is not what it used to be. There used to be royalty to be polite to talk to, and now, oh.

– I understand you. – Zefira lied. – This is how things are here and nothing can be done, so don't worry too much.

– If here is such anarchy here then. – Baroness Tiffany put a hand to her face and thought. – We will find a place that is civilized and reasonable, but the most important thing is that we will be away from those villagers. Prepare the ship.

Baroness Tiffany was in the harbor watching her servants load her clothes on the ship. She was very proud of her look, so she had millions of dresses, shoes, bags, umbrellas, curves, rings and other precious things. When they had loaded everything, the ship set sail.

– I am glad that we are going to a new and better land for our royal lineage. – Baroness Tiffany said.

Scene 4

Baron Bobo's servant, played by Sebastian, heard a noise coming from the window. He looked out the window and saw Baron Bobo trying to enter.

– Baron Bobo, what are you doing? Why do you enter through the window instead of through the door? – Sebastian asked.

– Anyone can enter through the door. But I am different and unique, so I enter through the window. – Baron Bobo said.

– It doesn't matter how you enter the castle, but how did the meeting with the other leaders go? – Sebastian asked.

– What ... to be at a musical performance, but the orchestra left. Things are not easy for us sane people. – Baron Bobo said.

– And now how are we going to make Baron Bobo? – Sebastian asked.

– The best thing we can do is stay away from those musicians. Well, yes, we will find a new land with people like us. – Baron Bobo replied, standing triumphantly.

– Oh my god. – Sebastian said at the thought.

– There will be time for prayer, now the most important thing is to prepare the ships. – Baron Bobo said, then laughed wildly.

Scene 5

King Toll sailed the high seas in search of new land, but the road was not easy. The weather was not much, there were black clouds, the sea was rough and there was no land. Despite these conditions, the ship was moving smoothly forward without much trouble.

King Toll stared at the horizon, expecting to see new land. Although the ship swayed in the waves, King Toll was extremely stable. Still, his servant tossed from one end of the ship to the other. He could not keep his balance and often fell.

– My King, do you think it was a good idea to go, these waves shake the ship very much. – Said Vespasian.

– The idea was brilliant. Ignore these waves. At least they don't make you angry, they don't contradict you, and most importantly, they don't think they're smarter than me. – King Toll said.

– Couldn't you have a conversation and make things right? – Vespasian asked.

– Talking to these animals is like talking to the wall, but the difference is that the wall will understand you. – King Toll said angrily.

– There is clearly no way out. – Vespasian thought.

Scene 6

Baroness Tiffany sailed the high seas in search of new land. The sea was calm without a single wave, the sun was shining, but it was still not very hot because there was a nice sea breeze. Still, she kept complaining, and her assistant shook her head in despair.

– Baroness Tiffany, why did we leave after you complained about everything. It is best to return. – Zefira suggest.

– To return to those peasants, never, it is better to stay here. – Baroness Tiffany said in a high voice.

Zefira tried to say something but fell silent. She knew that her attempts would fail, sometimes wondering what was wrong with the Baroness, but she still obeyed orders. Traveling would not be very easy. The problem was not the weather or the sea, the problem was the baroness's endless complaints that her servants would have to endure during the long journey. Not to be envied.

Scene 7

Baron Bobo sailed the high seas in search of new land. To the surprise of the entire crew, Baron Bobo did some rather strange things, and although they had seen everything, this did not stop the Baron from surprising them with something.

– Baron Bobo, may I ask why you stuck the map on your face? – Sebastian asked in surprise.

– So that I can see her better and not lose her. – Baron Bobo replied.

– Yes, but is it upside down and down? – Sebastian asked.

– Ooooh, let me tell you something, the Earth is a sphere, there is no top or bottom and no outer or reverse side. – Baron Bobo replied, trying to look smart.

– Yes, but why didn't you cut eye holes so you could see. – Sebastian asked.

– Because if I do, how will people know I have a head? – Baron Bobo said.

– You may have a head, but I doubt there's anything in it. – Sebastian thought.

Baron Bobo was walking, but he saw nothing in front of him. He was walking terribly close to the end of the ship and would fall into the water, but Sebastian noticed this and quickly caught him. Definitely the trip will be full of surprises.

Scene 8

The three ships found land. The three guides were very happy and satisfied with the new land they discovered. Each of them enjoyed something different that the earth gave them, but there was one reason why this land was so beautiful. That is, they are far from each other.

– This land is amazing. That is why I declare it my property. – King Toll said, driving his flag into the ground.

– The land here is very fertile and is full of various unique animals. I declare this land my own. – Baron Bobo said and drove his flag into the ground.

– The nature here is incredibly beautiful and fills my suffering soul with happiness. As Baroness, I declare this land my own. – Baroness Tiffany said and drove her flag into the ground.

But their happiness did not last long. Because the three leaders saw each other and were horrified. They could not believe what they saw, and these were the people they were trying to escape.

– What are you doing here? – King Toll asked.

– I would ask the same. What are you doing here on my land? – Baroness Tiffany asked.

– Your land. I'm sorry but you were wrong. This is my land and I am the one who rules here. – King Toll said.

– Please. – Baroness Tiffany laughed. – You and stall snail can not manage.

– At least I can manage something. Just look at how you are dressed, as if a child had painted on them. – King Toll mocked.

– Shut up, you don't understand anything about fashion. – Baroness Tiffany cried.

– Wait a minute. – Cried Baron Bobo. – I know why you are here. You will perform a musical again and you will not invite me to be a conductor, again

– Baron Bobo don't talk. At least you won't say anything stupid. – Said Baroness Tiffany.

– This also applies to you. – King Toll said.

The three continued to quarrel, and no one intended to stop. Then the weather changed and it started to snow a lot and a strong wind was blowing.

Final scene.

The three leaders and their three subordinates hid from the storm in a cave. But despite everything, they continued to argue and the whole place around them became colder and their words more and more.

Eventually, ice began to form, blocking the cave's entrance. Their servants tried to warn them, but they were so busy arguing that they would not listen. Then ice began to form all over the cave, reaching the three leaders, and they slowly began to freeze, but they continued to argue.

The ice began to surround all three servants. They were afraid they would stand on ice statues, then they saw three ghosts circling above them.

– What is this? – Sebastian asked frightened.

– These are icy ghosts. I read about them. It is written that they feed on hatred and negative emotions. We hate each other and that's why we will turn to ice. – Zefira said.

– I don't hate you. I hate my boss more. Well, look at me, I'm very important and everyone should see me. – Vespasian said, and they laughed.

The laughter made the ice recede.

– My baroness is a real queen of drama. Bring me an umbrella that the sun will damage my skin and lose it because I can't get a tan. She can't please. – Zefira said, and they laughed.

– My baron does crazy things. As we traveled here. He was glued to the card face and fell several times and almost fell overboard. – Sebastian said, and they laughed.

That's how the three of them talked all the time. Their words were pleasant and they began to melt the ice. They were already friends and knew that it was a warming feeling that warmed you even in the coldest winters. Eventually, the ice around the three leaders melted, and their hearts filled with hatred for the other also melted. They decided to divide the land they named Akirem. This is the story of the founding of the continent.

And here ends our story.


End file.
